Meet the Vultures/That's What Friends Are For
(The vultures sit on a dead tree) Buzzy: (yawns) Hey, Flaps, what we gonna do? Flaps: I don't know. What you wanna do? Ziggy: I got it! Let's flap over to the east side of the jungle! They've always got a bit of action, a bit of a swinging scene. All right? Buzzy: Ah, come off it! Things are right dead all over. Ziggy: You mean you wish they were! laugh Dizzy: Very funny. Buzzy: Okay, so what we gonna do? Flaps: I don't know, what you wanna do? Buzzy: Look, Flaps, first I say, "what we gonna do?" and then you say, "what you wanna do?", they I say, "what we gonna do?", you say "what you wanna do?", "what you gonna do", "what you wanna" - let's do something! Flaps: Okay. What you wanna do? Buzzy: Oh, blimey, there you go again. The same once again! Ziggy: I've got it! This time, I've really got it. Buzzy: So you got it. So what we gonna do? Dizzy: Hold it lads. Look, look what's coming our way. Flaps: Hey, what in the world is that? Ziggy: What a crazy looking bunch of bones. Dizzy: Yeah, and the're all walking about by themselves. look at Mowgli who sits down on a stone Badger: We have to wait for the others come. Buzzy: So what we gonna do? Flaps: I don't know-- and now don't start that again! Ziggy: Come on lads, come one let's have some fun with this little fella, this little flockey? all fly down to Mowgli Flaps: Blimey, he's got legs like a storky. Buzzy: Like a stork, heh-heh, but he ain't got no feathers. laugh Mowgli: Go ahead. Laugh. I don't care. Rabbit: After all, he is not a bird. walks off Dizzy: What's wrong with him? Flaps: I think we overdid it. Dizzy: We were just having a bit of fun that's all. Buzzy: Just look at him. What a poor little fella. You know, he must be down on his luck. Dizzy: Yeah, or he wouldn't be in our neighbourhood. Buzzy: Hey, new kid, wait a minute, hey! Mowgli: Just leave me alone. Buzzy: Oh, come on, come on, what's wrong? You know, you look like you haven't got a friend in the world. Mowgli: I haven't. Except for Rabbit and Badger. Dizzy: Haven't you got a mother or a father? Mowgli: No. Nobody wants me around. Buzzy: Yeah, we know how you feel. Dizzy: Nobody wants us around, either. Buzzy: We may look a bit shabby, but we've got hearts. Dizzy: And feelings, too. Buzzy: And just to prove it to you, we're gonna let you join our little group. Flaps: Kid, we'd like to make you an honorary vulture. Mowgli: Thanks, but I'd rather be on my own alone. Buzzy: Uh, now look, kid, everybody's got to have friends. Hey, fellas, are we his friends? Flaps, Dizzy, Ziggy: (sing) We're your friends We're your friends We're your friends to the bitter end Buzzy: The bitter end Flaps: When you're alone Buzzy, Dizzy, Ziggy: When you're alone Flaps: Who comes around? Buzzy, Dizzy, Ziggy: Who comes around? Flaps: To pluck you up Buzzy: give us a smile Buzzy, Ziggy, Dizzy: When you are down Flaps: And when you're Flaps, Ziggy, Dizzy: outside looking in who's there To open the door? Buzzy: come on, kid, we need a tenor Flaps, Ziggy, Dizzy: That's what friends are for. Who's always eager to extend smiles A friendly claw? That's what friends are for And when you're lost In dire need Who's at your side At lightning speed Khan hears them We're friends of ev'ry creature Coming down the pike In fact we never met an animal We didn't like Buzzy: Heh, heh. you take it kid Vultures: (with Rabbit, Badger and Mowgli) Didn't like Buzzy: So you can see Ziggy: can see Buzzy: We're friends Ziggy, Dizzy: we're friends Buzzy: We're friends in need Ziggy, Dizzy, Flaps: friends in need Buzzy: And friends indeed Friends indeed a-capella Buzzy: Take it easy lads, steady, steady. Ziggy, Dizzy, Flaps: You're staying in the jungle... Buzzy: W-w-watch it! Vultures: Forevermore Buzzy: b-bore.. Shere Khan: (sings) That's what friends Are For! Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts